


A Kitchen's Worst Nightmare

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: The good doctor can't cook





	A Kitchen's Worst Nightmare

You laugh, a genuine smile on your face, tears in your eyes,. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“Silence mon cheri.” The Doctor scolds. Not harsh, never harsh with you… no with Eden, he doesn’t know you. Not really. “This requires focus.” He doesn’t look up from his project. His face as serious as it always is when he is working on something important.

“Normally I would believe you, but this?” You motion to the room around you. “It looks like you had a fight with a food processor and it won.”

You walk across the small excuse for a kitchen to stand in front of Dr. Mortum. When he briefly looks up at you, you let out a soft, fond chuckle grabbing him by the lapels of his coat to pull him in for a quick kiss. “There is flour everywhere. How did you even manage that?” His pout is adorable. “And is that frosting? On your ear?”

You lick it off. Yes it most definitely is, or at least is trying to be frosting. It’s a bit salty…

“What were you even attempting to make?”

“Cupcakes,” He admits grudgingly, “But they didn’t turn out as planned. I know how you can have a bit of a sweet tooth sometimes.” Is he blushing? “Baking seems to be every bit as delicate a process as science so I figured I’d give it a try…” You’ve convinced him to install an actual kitchen in his lab in the time the two of you have been together. “You are always cooking stuff for me. Making sure I eat even when I’m busy…”

“That’s very sweet of you,” You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck. “But you, my dear Doctor, are terrible at it, it seems.” You kiss his nose. “Maybe in the future you should leave the cooking and baking to me? So your poor kitchen doesn’t look like it has been accosted by a miniature blizzard?”

“Yes, I think that would be wise.” He laughs, “I wouldn’t want to accidentally burn my lab down because I couldn’t make some cake.”

You join in his laughter, “Now let’s get this place cleaned up, shall we? Then maybe I’ll cook us some dinner.” You kiss him again before looking around the room. You realise just how messy it actually is. This is going to take hours. Flour is always so difficult to clean up.


End file.
